Mentiras y Dorado del Rejo
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Las tormentas van y vienen, la sobrecarga de choque de las olas, el pez grande se come al pez pequeño, y yo sigo remando. (Varys) [Tercer puesto del Reto #17: The irrevocable sinners]


_Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R. Martín y sus derechos audiovisuales pertenecen a HBO, yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para divertirlos. _

* * *

**Mentiras y Dorado del Rejo.**

...

_"Las tormentas van y vienen, la sobrecarga de choque de las olas, el pez grande se come al pez pequeño, y yo sigo remando"_

_**Varys.**_

* * *

Varys aguza el oído en la mesa, saboreando como los demás comensales la mesa servida por y para Rey, él tiene claro que las mejores mentiras van acompañadas de vino del Rejo y que el peor de los pecados es la gula. La gula, esa delicada costumbre de comer por ardor y no necesidad, por satisfacer aquello que jamás será satisfecho, esa barrera entre la necedad y necesidad.

Él es consciente del plato que tiene delante y lo que antes pasaron por su mesa, conoce las variedades de esa costumbre que se apodera de la vida de hombres y mujeres que no tienen en que más deshacer el vacío, la inseguridad. Seguro él sabe por qué. Seguro que dirá alguna vez que es solo el deseo de una delicia en el paladar, pero lo mismo dicen muchos y a ninguno ha de podérsele creer. Varys sabe que come porque le falta ese "algo" que lo hace igual a los demás, al menos a la gran mayoría, come para escapar de la idea agobiante de no gozar de una felicidad como aquella de la que disfrutan los amantes.

¿Y es él el único desvariado en este capricho? No, todos tienen algo por lo que llevarse vino y comida de más a la boca; todos los señores, guerreros y mercenarios corren al vino para olvidar la guerra, la sangre, las heridas y el dolor que les causa la situación, para camuflar aquello que los hace humanos; las reinas, las damas, esas criaturillas de la corte toman ponqués y pastelillos para endulzar la amarga realidad a la que viven atadas las de su sexo; el septon, los maestres y Petyr meten sus manos en la fruta para creer que andan por encima de esa mole de carne que se alimenta como una jauría, pero ellos tienen hambres iguales, aunque estas sean más espirituales. Y Varys lo sabe, porque su trabajo es saber y que nadie se entere, porque él padece del mismo descarado intento del ser humano de llenarse el estómago para aplacar el espíritu.

—¡Por Robert Baratheon, primero de su nombre! —Exclama el viejo Pycelle desde su sitio al lado del Rey, alzando la copa— ¡Porque su marcha al Norte sea fructífera!

Todos se levantan, junto con sus copas, brindan, ríen y dan buenos deseos. Cada quien espera su parte del banquete, no el de ahora, sino el del futuro, el pedazo de tierra o favores que puedan acoger con la venida del señor del invierno a las tierras del sur. Las personas en general alimentan sus esperanzas y deseos con dosis cada vez más elevadas de promesas.

La comida, como vehículo de comunicación, juega un papel mucho más importante del que la mayoría en la sala puede admitir, es por este medio que los más jugosos datos pueden hacerse tan secretos como vulgares, la palabra correcta a la persona adecuada durante un banquete es el camino fácil al cumplimiento de un deseo, porque algo que aman los hombres de poder son los actos protocolarios y la tarea de creerse tan omnipresentes que pueden prometer sin poseer. Y Varys, sentado frete a su plato, puede distinguir el suave placer de la victoria, no sobre aquel deseo insalubre de comer sin hambre y de llenarse hasta reventar, sino la victoria por sobre la falsedad hipócrita de la que se visten las personas normales para evadir sus adicciones y negarlas, él no, él puede darle la cara a su pecado, sonreírle, decirle que sí y seguir con su vida ¿Por qué acaso no se ha valido de él para llegar a donde se encuentra? ¿No ha utilizado la mesa como cama y la comida como confidente de los sucios secretos de los que son portadores todos en el reino?

Varys se sonríe, viendo como la vida pasa y a él solo el afecta aquel traumático y nada halagador accidente de su niñez; accidente que alimenta sus hazañas y sus deseos, que desde dentro lo empuja a demostrar que no es un hombre incompleto y que igual que el resto puede llegar alto, tan alto como se permita a sí mismo.

Gula, gula no es el amor por lo que comes, es la importancia de llenar un vacío.

Vacíos, vacíos pueblan a todos y la Araña lo sabe, porque su trabajo es conformar las palabras antes de que sean pronunciadas, ejecutar planes con hilos invisibles que unen el mundo y lo acorralan; el trabajo de Varys es alimentarse con vino, pan, miel y cochinillo para que los demás lo hagan y cuando estén saciados poder leer en sus cuencos la verdad tras el velo de la corte real.

Aquí, allá y en todo lugar —sabe él— que las personas se alimentan de inseguridades, deseos, sueños, anhelos y miedos, y estos son los motores de sus vidas, él se alimenta de esos secretos escondidos en cada corazón, cuanto más sabe más quiere y la necesidad de alimentar su propio deseo es fuerte con cada nuevo dato que puede recolectar.

«Setas con miel, pan tostado y sal: leyes de hospitalidad. Si en verdad es eso la gula, nadie en realidad sabe lo que es tener hambre… Ahora todos corremos al Norte y planeamos unirlo al sur, malo es saber que lo único de lo que servirá es para traer el invierno. El invierno que congela el alimento y seca corazones»

...

_Bebes, saboreas,_

_El mundo es una despensa._

_Carne y sangre_

_Aliméntate de lo que cae,_

_Sin refinamiento, sin explicación,_

_El invierno es sinónimo de inanición._

_..._

* * *

Hola :3

Mis queridos y muy apreciados lectores, aquí tienen un nuevo reto al que me he inscrito (O sino corría el riesgo de ser quemada), creo que esto tiene poco más de 800 palabruchas, lo cual hace que este fic: **Participa en el Reto #17 The Irrevocable Sinner del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"** (Foro al que todo el mundo debe ir sino quiere que les envié a un Otro esta noche).

Espero haber hecho algo decente para mi querido Varys, no podría vivir con la culpa de no haber hecho algo a su altura (O anchura XDD).

_Reviews se agradecen :D_


End file.
